Me despido
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Sakuma escribe una carta para despedirse de su mejor amigo pero ¿Porque? . Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Me despido

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Sakuma x Kidou

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 26/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Me despido**_  
(Sakuma Jirou x Kidou Yuuto)_

**Para IceGirls**

Martes por la noche, yo tan solo sentado aquí escribiendo esto, hace unas horas acabo de llevarte a tu casa y la verdad es que no puedo quitarme de la mente esa linda sonrisa en tu cara, frente a mí tan solo diciéndome lo feliz que estabas, esa sonrisa que me hizo recordar la primera vez que te vi.

Las clases comenzaban y a lo lejos había un pequeño niño un tanto temeroso de haber entrado a ese lugar, yo estaba en la misma situación así que me acerque a ti.

―hola―te dije amablemente mientras me paraba a tu lado―soy Sakuma Jirou también es mi primer día aquí

―Yuuto Kidou―me diste la mano―un gusto

Ese fue el comienzo de nuestra amistad, una amistad que sin duda duele.

¿Cómo es posible que después de tantos años nunca fui capaz de decirte que te amo? Es una pregunta muy larga ¿Verdad? Nunca tuve el suficiente valor como para decírtelo, recuerdo haberlo intentado y también recuerdo muy bien como una u otra cosa me hacia cambiar de opinión en el último minuto,

―me alegra tenerte junto a mí, eres mi mejor amigo

Eso fue lo que dijiste la ultima vez, siempre junto a ti...apoyándote, siempre negando aquellos rumores que decían que yo no te veía tan solo como un amigo al grado de tener que salir con alguien más ¿Cómo es que fui tan idiota?, tu cambio de escuela no afectó en nuestra amistad para nada, aquellos días en los que me esperabas al salir del instituto tan solo para platicar, esos lindos momentos que sin duda alguna hoy cambiaria, hubiera preferido que nunca hubieran pasado, esos momentos significaron perderte.

― ¿Quién es él? ―preguntaste un día fuera de la escuela

―no lo sé―respondí sin mucho interés―es nuevo, creo que aun no se presenta

Fue un proceso lento que por miedo no detuve

Comenzaste a salir con él sin yo poder hacer nada, prefería tenerte como un amigo a perderte para siempre si no correspondías mis sentimientos, me duele recordar las tardes en las que pasabas contándome la suerte que habías tenido de encontrar a alguien como él.

Llego el momento en el que no podía ni tan siquiera hablarle, lo odiaba, "él no es la persona adecuada para ti" te repetí muchas veces con la esperanza de que escucharas

―no te preocupes tanto por mí, yo se que él es una buena persona

Tú habías hecho tu orgullo de lado para poder estar con él, con aquel detestable sujeto que a simple vista era un desgraciado

―intenta conocerlo mejor―intentabas convencerme cada vez que salía el tema

¿Recuerdas aquel día en que pelearon?, estabas completamente destrozado, tanto como para ir por ahí a tomar como si ya no hubiera un mañana.

Era tarde y llamaron a mi casa diciéndome que fuera a recogerte

― ¿Por qué hiciste esto Kidou? ―te preguntaba mientras te levantaba de la silla

―ha peleado con su novia―me dijo el señor de la barra―se ha estado llorando todo el tiempo

Como pude te saque de ese lugar, tomamos un taxi y te lleve a mi casa, estabas borracho, apenas podías ponerte en pie, te recosté en la cama para que descansaras, me quede junto a ti hasta que te quedaste dormido, te veías muy lindo, lamento decir esto pero no pude resistirme, de un momento a otro, sin pensar, me acerque a ti y lentamente rocé tus labios con los míos

―Fudou―apenas se te escuchó decir antes que de golpe me separar de ti

Aquella noche no pude dormir tan solo me quede a un lado tuyo viéndote dormir, amanecía y yo debía hacer algo, salí rápidamente de la casa y fui a verlo

―sabes que te quiere ¿Verdad?, yo no sé porque le haces esto

― ¿Y quien dice que yo no lo quiero? ―respondió enojado―fue un error, yo…no sé como paso, quería explicarlo pero salió corriendo, lo busque pero me dijo que no quería verme y que no lo molestara mas

―estaba enojado―interrumpí mirando al piso

"Si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz" dice aquella frase tan trillada, supongo que por más que la usen no perderá el significado, yo sabía que tú eras feliz estando con él.

―discúlpate con él, dile que lo quieres―dije tomando valor―él te escuchara yo lo sé

― ¿Y si no funciona?

―pues por lo menos lo abras intentado

"Gracias por todo" me dijiste al oído mientras me abrazabas antes de irte, un dolor en el corazón fue lo que sentí al verte salir por esa puerta tomado de su mano.

Así pasaron los meses intentando concentrarme en otra cosa, estudiar, salir con alguien, jugar futbol, todo para ya no pensar en ti, todos intentos fallidos, cada noche cuando me acostaba a dormir entrabas en mi cabeza, aparecías en mi sueño aquel que siempre tuve…ir caminando de la mano por la calle y escuchar de tu boca un tan anhelado "Te amo" acompañado de esa sonrisa que conseguía volverme loco, el recibir tus abrazos con mas intensión que el solo darme apoyo, el despertar a tu lado abrazándote y darte los buenos días con un tierno beso en los labios.

El horrible despertar y saber que estoy solo abrazando la almohada se hace cada vez más pesado, te quiero Kidou pero esto ya no puede seguir, hoy me has hablado por teléfono para decirme algo importante, te casas, mi cuerpo quedo paralizado cuando lo escuché pero una tierna sonrisa salió de mi parte

―Me alegro mucho por ti―mentí con ganas de gritarte que no lo hicieras, que yo te amaba

Me pediste ser el padrino y me negué rotundamente, preguntaste porque pero no obtuviste respuesta sin embargo de camino a tu casa seguiste platicándome de lo feliz que te sentías y las muchas razones por las cuales querías que estuviera contigo, bueno ya sabes porque me negué

―Cuídate Kidou―fue la despedida acompañada de un abrazo y un par de sonrisas

Lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero tenía miedo…lamento no decírtelo en persona pero no quiero llorar mas…lamento no estar presente en el día más feliz de tu vida pero ya sabes bien que será el más triste para mí, te quiero Kidou y ya no puedo más, te deseo lo mejor pero para mí este es el adiós.


End file.
